Condemned to exile
by J. W. Darklight
Summary: He could die because she made him weak. Their love sentenced his soul for all eternity. Will he regret for having done it?


**I'd want to write a different story about love, and I found the correct characters for doing it. I know, this can't be happen in the game, but do you think this would be original? ****Enjoy it.**

* * *

How can a gunshot wound ends a devil's life? That's the big question around my father's head when saw my body fall on the grass. I'll answer that doubt; your genetics became me susceptible to lose my devil's power being close to someone who has Kazama's blood.

I used to be the Mishima strongest with my black wings and ivory horns, but look at me now, I'm pathetically in love.

On the last years of my lifetime, I was committing an unforgiven sin. It's the reason which supposes I'll live in exile for all eternity. Though, I'd love her when my soul rests in heaven or burns in hell.

The moments besides her are not as enough as the darkness eternity that will course my immortality.

Then, I see explosions of memories lightened the sky before I closed my eyes forever.

"Jin I had a great time with you today, thanks."

Asuka said looking up at me. I soon looked over, my eyes meeting hers, though I didn't say so much as a word. The car came to a stop; the driver opened the door for Asuka and me. Even though I tried to be a gentlemen, I didn't look all the nice, in fact I appeared indifferent. As usual I was laidback and my mysterious personality intrigued her, and for some reason she find herself completely drawn to me. So, I was stepping first when she said me:

"What time is it?"

I pulled out my cell and looks at the time.

"Almost ten."

"Take me back home, please. Dad's gonna be angry if I come late."

I closed the door.

"Well, another day I'll show you my apartment. I have told you I feel very alone in a place so big. There's too much space for us, I need you with me."

"Jin…I don't understand this feeling. It just say me strongly all the time that I belong to you. It's like we were related any way."

"You make my life complete" I smirked. Then, I watched the darkness fall upon the sky. "It's very late. We should go"

Instead of an answer, Asuka leaned in and kissed me for a really long time. The kiss was very passionate and gentle at the same time. It made me dizzy...well that's and understatement; I couldn't remember my own name. I pulled away, grabbing my head and attempting to remember who I was.

"Jin…" She whispered. Her brown eyes are brighter than stars.

I felt the need for her again, so I pressed her down harder to the back seat, smirking. I pressed my waist closer to hers. With a slight groan, she started pulling my shirt off over my head, revealing the bare flesh of my nicely muscled chest. A started ripping off her own shirt, leaving her in a black bra that had white lace stretched over it. Then, Asuka ripped the bra off too, leaving her in nothing more then the naked skin of her chest.

Our kisses and sighs quicken the pace of my heartbeats in the darkness. Asuka wanted me inside her, and she wanted it soon, if not right now. So, I'll do it, and thrust back out, back in, back out, and back in, soon, it became a steady rhythm that rocked the car. She cried out in slight shock when she felt me do that. I was out of control. I started to breath harder than ever until I felt the climax. Finally, I pulled out of her again, and dropped the back seat exhausted. Asuka felt the same way, she crawled over to me.

"I'm confused now, was it correct made this?" She still breathed a little hard.

"Yeah, I just proved my love for you."

"I know it, but I'm so young and I wasn't ready."

"Maybe, you're right. We should have planned it."

"You're the one I loved, so I wanted my first time with you. There's nothing to worry about, it was perfect."

We kissed and returned to the front seat.

Asuka and I almost arrived to her home. I stopped the car when I saw patrol cars in front of her father's dojo. It was in shambles. The students there had been beaten severely and her father was so badly hurt that he had to be taken to the hospital.

An Interpol detective from Hong Kong came to investigate the incident, mentioning that the suspect was in the last Iron Fist Tournament. He told us the Chinese man's name. Then, I don't remember what happened.

I soon found myself awakening inside of an utterly destroyed forest, realizing that I was the cause of the destruction. Some trees were covering a body, I recognized it immediately. I have gotten revenge which belonging to her.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking now... "You're sick, this is incest!" Well, I think they both are good- looking, so really, they can have a crush on a first cousin.**

"**It's just fiction" I give you this answer if you don't like it.**


End file.
